


Kinktober 2020: Nipple Play, Edging

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Edging, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nevada is mouthy during sex? Even when Sonny's in control? Yeah, sounds about right.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Nipple Play, Edging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianna_m_scovill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/gifts).



Sonny flicks Nevada's nipples, then pinches them. He grins when Nevada hisses and swears under his breath. "Something to say?" he asks, giving Nevada his most infuriating arch look. 

"Fuck. You." Nevada grits out. 

"Not until you admit you want to come," Sonny says, pressing his hips back so Nevada's hard and leaking dick rubs lightly against his ass. "All you have to do is say, "Yes, Sonny, you are very good at getting me off, and I really, really want to come."

"Fuck. You." Nevada repeats, his fingers digging hard into Sonny's thighs as Sonny rolls his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. 

"So. Rude," Sonny says, pressing his thumbs to the tip of Nevada's nipples until they're forced flat. Nevada groans, and his dick jumps, smacking against Sonny's back. There's a fine tremor in Nevada's biceps that tells Sonny he's very, very close to coming. 

But he'd loudly announced earlier that evening that he's never begged in bed, and he'd done so while sitting at a large table full of his various runners and henchmen. Who had all instantly turned and started giving Sonny hell for not being any good in bed. 

And, really, Sonny couldn't allow that. Not when he can make Nevada come in less than five minutes when he decides it'll be fun. And definitely not when he can sit on Nevada's stomach and play with his nipples until he's on the edge and then keep him right there until Nevada finally relents. 

"Should come all over your back," Nevada says as Sonny leans down and barely kisses his mouth. He does rub his chest against Nevada's nipples, angling himself so he just barely touches him. 

"If you do that, I won't suck your dick for a week," Sonny says. "And you definitely won't get to fuck me any time soon."

"You wouldn't fucking dare, choir boy."

Sonny lifts up, pressing his palms hard into Nevada's shoulders. Nevada retaliates by dragging his nails hard down Sonny's thighs. "Oh, I would fucking dare," Sonny says, staring Nevada down. "You sat at that table and acted like I'm not the best fuck you've ever had."

"Maybe you're not." 

Sonny cocks his head and gives Nevada a long look. Nevada looks back, chin thrust out in defiance. Sonny sits upright, taking his hands from Nevada's shoulders. "Okay," he says. He leans to the left to get to the nightstand. Nevada holds his waist to help him keep his balance. Sonny opens the nightstand and noisily pulls out the gold nipple clamps. He lets the chain drag against the lip of the drawer as he puts his attention back on Nevada. 

"No," Nevada hisses, even as he arches his back and presents his chest fully to Sonny. "Fucking cheater."

"No, I'm not," Sonny replies mildly. He holds up the clamps so Nevada can watch him slowly open them, the chain just brushing his chest. "You love these clamps."

"Not right now I fucking don't."

Sonny switches the clamps to his left hand, then reaches behind him with his right. Nevada's dick is hot to the touch, and it twitches hard when Sonny drags his thumb down the big vein. 

"Sonny. Motherfucker."

Sonny squeezes the base of Nevada's dick, then takes his hand away. He moves slowly as he places the clamps on Nevada's nipples, loving the way Nevada's breathing gets shaky as the pressure from the clamps hits him. 

"Okay?" Sonny asks, carefully smoothing the chain over Nevada's chest. 

"Fucking fine. I could do this all night."

Sonny tugs lightly on the chain, and he feels a damp spurt of precum splash his back. "I don't think you can."

Nevada glares at him, then gasps when Sonny tugs the chain a bit harder. "I could come by accident you keep fucking with those."

"You won't," Sonny says, absolutely certain. "You don't want to lose." He tugs the chain once more, then drags his hand down Nevada's torso until he can circle his hand around his own dick. "But me? I could get off just like this. Jacking off looking at you with your nipples looking so pretty in those clamps. Maybe I'll come on your face. You could hold off coming if I did that, right?"

Nevada grits his teeth, and his nails press hard into Sonny's hips. "Sure," he says. "Do your fucking worst."

Sonny slowly strokes himself from root to tip, then pauses, his hand just barely cupping the head of his dick. "You sure? If I come, I won't be in the mood to get fucked. You know me. I'll just drop right off to sleep and leave you with your dick hard."

Nevada works his jaw back and forth, eyes shifting from Sonny's dick to his face and back again. He doesn't say anything, which tells Sonny a lot. 

"Just say the word, and I'll pull out my plug and climb right on your dick. I won't even make you wear a condom. You can come in my ass and leave a mess."

"FUCK." Nevada drops his hands from Sonny's hips and twists his fingers in the sheets. "Fucking cheater. You motherfucking, cocksucking, piece of shit cheater."

Sonny replies by giving the chain one hard tug and pressing the tip of his dick against Nevada's stomach. 

"FINE. YES SONNY YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT GETTING ME OFF AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO FUCKING COME."

Sonny barks a triumphant laugh and reaches backwards. He pulls the plug out of his ass in one smooth motion, dropping it to the bed without a second thought. "Was that so difficult, you stubborn fuck?"

"You want a stubborn fu--" Nevada cuts off with a whine as Sonny shifts backwards and grabs Nevada's dick to line it up with his wet and open hole. He gets the head of Nevada's dick into him and stops. 

"You want it, come and get it," Sonny says. 

Nevada surges upwards, pushing Sonny down onto his dick as he thrusts up from his hips. Sonny throws back his head and shouts. The chain rubs against both of their chests, tugging hard on Nevada's nipples as he uses Sonny's body to--finally--get himself off. 

"Yeah, come on. Fuck me. Fuck me," Sonny pants, gripping tight at Nevada's biceps and pressing his chest even tighter against Nevada's to add more drag to the nipple clamps. "Come in my ass, baby. Mark your fucking territory."

Nevada shouts and bites hard on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny responds by getting a hand between them and wrapping the clamp chain around his fingers. 

Nevada comes in a rush, his vision blurring as all the worked up tension in his body lets loose in one go. He falls back and drifts in a haze, only half-aware of Sonny undoing the clamps and then coming on his chest, making sure to pool come on his nipples. 

Sonny flops off Nevada and closes his eyes, squeezing his ass muscles as he feels Nevada's come leak out of him. "Fucking stubborn asshole," he mutters. 

Nevada wheezes a laugh. "Takes one to fuck one," he says, and Sonny chuckles in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the beta, M!


End file.
